leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Seressa, Whisperer of Souls
This is my first champion concept, and I'm not even sure how to do this, so please bear with me. I have plenty of champions concepts, and this is one I'd really like to share, so yeah. Seressa is meant to be an ability power carry, specialising in the utility of marks and timing of abilities. Imagine a beautiful spirit, who glides in the air, her arms always crossed across her heart. When she dies though, she awakens as her true self, a demon. Seems a little cliché, but t'was just a thought. All her abilities are ranged abilities. I realise her E might be a bit supporty for an APC. And please just indicate if she's way too OP. My concepts tend to be horribly OP.... ---- (Innate) Passing of the Dead- Whenever Seressa gains a kill or assist, she draws upon the soul of the enemy champion, gaining temporary ability power equal to 8% of the champion's maximum health. This bonus only lasts for seconds and is able to stack upon itself. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Q) Sigil of Grace- Seressa slashes at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If the unit is slain using this ability, all surrounding enemy units are marked with Sigil of Grace. Seressa's basic attacks consume this mark, refreshing the cooldown immediately. If Sigil of Grace affects an enemy marked with Words of the Dead, ''the dealt damage is increased by 15%. (Reanimation) All enemy units marked with Sigil of Grace are dealt additional magic damage upon being marked. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (W) Hark the Dead- Seressa whispers words of the dead to a targeted enemy champion, dealing magic damage and marking them with ''Words of the Dead. ''Words of the Dead ''is only consumed after three abilities have been cast on the target. If the marked target moves out of Seressa's attack range, all surrounding allied units and structures will target them as well. Allied champions are excluded. (Reanimation) All damage from all sources dealt to the marked target is converted into true damage. Additionally, if the marked target moves out of Seressa's attack range, they are dealt additional true damage. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (E) Inkheart- Seressa spreads her arms wide open, revealing her black heart. All nearby enemy champions are forced to face Seressa and become charmed, walking towards her harmlessly for 1 second. If '''Inkheart '''affects an enemy marked with ''Words of the Dead, ''they are dealt additional magic damage. (Reanimation) All nearby enemy champions are dealt additional true damage; and are instead forced to face Seressa and become stunned for 1.5 seconds. All affected enemy champions are then dealt continuous magic damage for as long as they remain within sight range. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ultimate) Reanimation- Seressa surrounds herself in an aura of energies for 3 seconds. If Seressa is fatally wounded while the ability is active, she becomes her true self, one of the cursed undead. In doing so, she gains new ability effects for 6 seconds. Reanimations grants Seressa 30% of her maximum of her health and mana; and her ability power is increased by 15%. When the duration ends, if she has not been slain already, she will then die. Category:Custom champions